


A Little Cliché

by RebelWithARoyalHeart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, Destiny Trio, Fluff, M/M, Riku & Vanitas Friendship, implied vanven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithARoyalHeart/pseuds/RebelWithARoyalHeart
Summary: It's Sora's first day at a new school and he is beyond worried everyone will dislike him... On his way to class he bumps into the most handsome boy he's ever seen who offers to show him around the building, will either of them be brave enough to ask the other out or will it be nothing more than a little cliché crush?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Little Cliché

“You’ll be fine honey, don’t worry! I’m sure the kids here are lovely,” Sora’s mom told him enthusiastically as he got out of the car.

Sora grabbed his messenger and fumbled with his tie a bit. “I’m not so sure about that... wha-what if they think my hair is stupid, Mom?” 

“Don’t worry, they won’t.” She laughed a little. “You got this Sora, I’ll come pick you up at 4:30 okay? See you then hon!” 

“See ya Mom!” Sora closed the car door, waved and smiled at his mom as she drove off. “That’s right, I got this!” he said, sounding determined.

Some students passing by stared at Sora and quietly laughed amongst each other, and he suddenly realized he’d been talking to himself. He quickly looked to the ground out of embarrassment. _Alright noted, no more talking to yourself Sora, people will stare at you. And_ he quietly continued walking up to the school’s entry.

Sora entered the building. It was noticeably old, which gave it a castle-like feeling, and he continued down the hall looking around him in amazement. This was his first time at a public school.  _ Wow. There are so many different kinds of people here! _ he thought as he saw a group of edgy-looking teens passing by followed by a group of nice-looking girls. Sora thought they resembled each other a bit. 

The bell rang indicating that classes had started. Sora had totally forgotten to check his schedule, and now didn’t know which class he had. He quickly opened his bag, got his planner out, checked the class he had to go to and hurried off. As he was running past a bunch of lockers and students, who didn’t seem to care their classes had already started, he clumsily tried getting his planner back inside the bag and closing it. While doing this he didn’t notice a tall handsome boy with silver hair and dashing green eyes standing in the middle of the hall saying goodbye to a friend. Just as the boy turned around, Sora looked up to see he was heading straight towards him. He tried to stop himself but it was already too late and he crashed into the boy. With a hard thud Sora fell to the ground along with his open bag, most of its contents now laying all over the hall floor. “Oh no I’m so sorry, ugh, I’m so clumsy!” Sora said feeling insanely embarrassed, but even more so when he looked up to see that the boy he crashed into was insanely gorgeous. O _ h wow h-he’s cute _ Sora thought, not noticing he was being talked to. 

“H-hey are you okay?” This snapped Sora out of his thoughts.

“I’m so sorry, what did you say?” This made the boy giggle, the sound of it deep and soft which made Sora swoon a little inside. 

“I asked if you’re okay. I got kinda worried since it took you awhile to reply. And if you need help picking up all your stuff?” Sora hadn’t even noticed most of his belongings had fallen out of his bag. “But seeing as you finally replied I assume everything’s fine?” 

The boy had already started picking Sora’s stuff up for him whilst Sora just sat there staring at him in awe. “My name’s Riku, by the way. I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?” Riku put Sora’s stuff under his arm and offered him a hand to help him get back up. Sora took Riku’s hand.  _ Oh god of course he has soft hands too this is just not fair at this point! _ They were now both standing and Sora noticed how tall he was  _ No, he can’t also be tall. I’m mad. _

“I’m- yes I am new, new here that is, I’m not like a new person or anything just new at this school…”  _ God why am I so awkward? _ “Oh and my name’s Sora,” he said as he put a hand behind his head and gave Riku a smile.

“Nice to meet you, Sora,” Riku said as he gave Sora a quick smile in return. “I sadly have to get to class now but, if you need anyone to show you around the building later I’d be more than happy to volunteer.” 

“I’d absolutely love for you to show me around!” he said, almost too enthusiastically. Riku handed Sora back all of his stuff.

“Meet me in front of the cafeteria during lunch time!” 

“Alrighty, that sounds good. I’ll see you then, Riku.” 

“I’ll be looking forward to it, Sora,” Riku said as he walked to his class. 

Sora stood alone in the hall for a second, watching Riku walk away from him.  _ Oh crap I’m totally late for class! _ Sora continued running to his class, with all the stuff Riku handed him earlier still in his hands. Sora had trouble focusing on where he was going as he was thinking of what had just happened the entire time.

  
  
  


Class was no different for the both of them. They were too distracted by thoughts of each other to really pay any attention to what the teacher was saying at all.

“Riku what’s up with you, dude? You seem very distracted today.” 

“Oh shit I’m sorry, were you saying something, Van?” 

“Yeah, I was, and you totally ignored me!”

“Oh god I’m so sorry it’s just— I walked into this boy earlier- well more like he walked into me-“ Riku giggled at the memory of it, the moment quickly flashing by in his mind.  _ Gosh, Sora was cute! _ “And I don’t know, I just can’t seem to shake him off. It’s weird this has never really happened to me before.” 

“Oh shit, here we go, can I give you some advice: don’t.”

Riku gave him a sassy look. “Oh gosh don’t be a hypocrite, don’t you and Ven have like…a thing going on?”

This made Vanitas blush like crazy, but he tried to shrug it off with a snarky comment. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about… at all.” 

“Yeah sure,” Riku laughed. “Anyways, so I’m meeting him before lunch and showing him around the building, got any tips on, ya know, what to say or something?”

“You should show him the broom closet, you two will find it cozy in there, I’m sure,” Vanitas said as he smirked at Riku.

“Oh shut it!” Riku laughed as the two of them turned their attention back to the teacher.

  
  
  


“Mr. Hearts... Late to your first class?” 

“Oh god yes I’m so sorry Mrs. X, I promise I’ll be on time next class!”

“Oh it’s alright. Could you quickly introduce yourself, and then take a seat” she replied as she gave Sora a sweet smile.

Sora looked around the class, nodded his head and smiled. “My name’s Sora Hearts, it’s nice to meet you all!” There was one girl in the middle of the class that smiled back at him. She had super cute reddish, shoulder length hair and wore a bunch of cute bracelets which made a bunch of sound every time she would move. Sora thought he had seen her earlier today but couldn’t quite remember. He walked up to her and asked, “I-is this seat taken?”

“Oh no not all! Please be my guest, Sora,” the girl said with a warm smile. “My name’s Kairi.” 

“Kairi... That’s a pretty name.”

“Oh-thank you so much,” Kairi laughed. “So... you’re new here right?”

“Sure, I was homeschooled before, but since we moved here my mom thought it’d be good for me to go to public school and meet new people.” 

“I see. Where did you live before?”

“I lived in this beautiful place called Destiny Islands”

“That’s such a pretty name, what was it like?”

“The weather was stunning, there were these beautiful trees and the sun always shone. It was the best!”

“It sounds lovely there, you must miss it.”

“I do sometimes, but I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun and meet a bunch of great new people here!”

Sora couldn’t help but think about Riku as he heard Kairi say the word “miss”. What was it with this boy anyway that made Sora think about him so much?

“Sora, Kairi. Are you two still with us?”

“Of course we are Miss,” they both replied hastily as they returned their focus back to the teacher. Sora anxiously looked at the clock.  _ Only a few more hours until I see Riku again _ ! 

  
  
  


The bell rang indicating the end of class and the start of lunch break.  _ It’s finally time! _ Sora got excited at the thought and wanted to jump up and sprint to the cafeteria. He quickly grabbed his stuff, put it in his bag and hurried out of class. Kairi quickly caught up with him though, slightly out of breath as Sora was now almost running, and asked, “Why are you in such a hurry, are you really  _ that  _ hungry?” she laughed. 

Sora laughed “No, I’m not hungry at all actually. I promised to meet up with someone from another class, he’s going to show me around the school.” 

“Nawh that’s so nice of them who is it?” 

“His name’s Riku, you might know him. He has silver hair and light green eyes.” Sora couldn’t imagine anyone who’d lay their eyes on Riku and not remember him. “I think he’s older than us but I could be wrong about that?” 

“Oh Riku! Yeah I know him. Used to be in kindergarten together actually. He’s really nice but very closed off nowadays, especially to strangers. I’m surprised he offered to show you around.”

“Oh really?”  _ He didn’t seem very closed off when we me _ t Sora thought and blushed at the thought of Riku feeling comfortable around him.

“Yeah he tends to give off an edgy and mysterious vibe. Once you actually get to know him he’s like the nicest guy ever though!”

  
  
  


They got to the cafeteria and there Riku was, subtly waving at the two of them.

“Hi Sora and... Kairi? Haven’t seen you in a while. How’ve you been?” he looked surprised to see Kairi and gave her a smile. 

“Nice to see you again Riku, been good, thank you. How’ve you been?’ she returned the smile.

“Ya know, I’m managing.” Kairi just nodded in response.

“So how was your guys’ first class of the year?” Riku asked.

Kairi noticed Sora looking for words and decided to answer first. “Eh it was alright, the usual stuff, you know what Mrs. X’s classes are like,” she laughed.

“I sure do!” Riku smiled. He’d never been very fond of her classes. “What about you Sora, did you enjoy your very first class here?”

Sora was nervously playing with the handle of his bag and kept looking to the ground. “It was pretty fun, very different from the way my mom teaches though.”

“I can imagine.” They both laughed.

The three of them stood there for a while chatting until Riku said, “So... how about I show you around? There’s only like 20 minutes left of lunch break.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Let’s go!!” Sora had been waiting for Riku to bring it up, he was too nervous to do so himself. “I’m very excited to see the school!”

They walked off towards the nearest hallway and Riku started to tell Sora a few things about the school: how long it had existed, some of his favorite spots, what was best to get for lunch (just bring your own lunch he’d told him) and some random rumors about teachers. Sora listened to everything Riku said very carefully, taking in every second he got to be with him.

“Say Sora, how long were you homeschooled before you decided to go to public school. And why did you decide to go to public school anyway?”

Sora put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. “Well my mom thought it’d be good for me to get out of the house more often and meet new people, and what better way to do that than by sending me off to public school?” 

Riku desperately tried to catch Sora’s eyes but he wouldn’t look up from the ground. “So you didn’t really have a choice huh?”

Sora looked up. “No I suppose I didn’t really,” he chuckled softly.

“I’m sorry about that. I hope you’ll like it here.”

Sora took a sharp breath. “Oh I will for sure!”  _ Especially with you around. _ “I mean it’s weird and different but I’m excited for this new chapter in my life.” 

Riku looked Sora in the eyes and smiled at him. “I love your optimism, Sora. It’s cute.” 

Sora started blushing like crazy at this. “Oh-uhmm thank you… Riku!”

Riku was already walking further down the hallway. “C’mon keep up Sora, I was showing you around remember, no time for blushing,” he laughed.

Sora ran up to Riku. “You’re the one making me blush good sir.” They both laughed.

Riku continued showing Sora around the building until the bell rang indicating the end of lunch break and the start of their classes. “Well I guess it’s time for us to head to class,” Riku said with a sad undertone.

Sora took a hand out of his pocket and put it behind his head. “Yeah I suppose it is. Thank you so much for showing me around, Riku. I really appreciate it!”

Riku smiled. “You’re very welcome, Sora,” he said and started walking away. Sora hesitated for a second before yelling out Riku’s name as he ran up to him. “Wait Riku, wou-would you maybe like to have lunch together tomorrow?!”

Riku smiled warmly. “I’d love that, Sora.” And he was off to his class, leaving Sora standing there with the biggest smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to have something done by Soriku day but then this fic happened so *yay*!! 
> 
> ♡Thank you so much to Peachy (AuroraHearts), TalysAlankil and HappyHungryDuck for beta-reading, I love you guys so big!!<333
> 
> ♡Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments and all that good stuff are always appreciated<3
> 
> ♡geek along with me on twitter: @needyrebel
> 
> ♡Inspiration: I was listening to my usual playlist on Spotify when 'cliché' by mxmtoon came up and my brain went: Soriku high school au!!>_< So I got out my phone, wrote a bunch of words in one go(nearly missed my bus stop lmao)and then this fic was born lol
> 
> (also there's a very tiny change I'm gonna write another chapter for this so...<_<)


End file.
